Sweet Relief
by evieeden
Summary: Carlisle returns home from a tough day at work. My contribution to mskathy's Haiti compilation. Posted to say thank you to my readers.


**Thank you to all my readers who have stuck with me since I began posting my fics. I heart you all.**

**This one-shot was part of the compilation that got sent out for those who donated money to Haiti relief efforts. Thank you to everyone who donated, everyone who wrote for the compilation and to the amazing mskathy who organized it all and helped raise so much money.**

**SM owns Twilight, I own the plot.**

* * *

**Pen Name:** evieeden

**Rating:** NC17/M

**Pairing:** Carlisle/Esme

**Title:** Sweet Relief

It had been a rough day at work and I was exhausted.

Not physically exhausted, of course. That wasn't possible. But tired right down to the depths of my soul.

I had worked a double shift today, able to keep going when the human doctors couldn't, and so was the chief member of staff when the accident came in. Four teenagers from the high school, out in the woods, using the seclusion to drink and smoke themselves to senselessness.

Why people continually ignored the fact that driving under the influence was a bad idea, I would never understand. Self-destruction in humans was always inevitable, but knowing that didn't make it any easier to watch.

One collision with a tree later and three of them were dead; two killed upon impact and the other passing away on the surgical table from a haemorrhage. Ironically enough the driver walked away with only scratches and a concussion, but I suspected that his safety would be compromised tomorrow when he was released to face the families of the victims.

The house was strangely quiet when I walked through the door that evening and I set my bag down and hung my coat up, before perusing the empty ground floor.

"Rough day?" My wife's soft voice was a balm to my aching heart and I turned to face her.

She was standing at the top of the stairs, hands clasped together in front of her and as she gazed down at me, caramel-coloured hair framing her face, I thought that she looked like an angel.

That impression lasted for all of five seconds before she leapt into my arms, springing down easily from the above floor and slamming me into the door.

"Let me help you feel better," she offered, devouring my mouth with her own. I welcomed the attack and met her fervour with my own enthusiasm. Pressing my mouth against hers, I sucked her bottom lip between mine and then bit down lightly. A sharp whine came from the back of her throat and she offered me her tongue which I accepted gratefully.

I didn't know what had brought this on, but I wasn't going to complain. It was very rare for Esme to be the sexually aggressive partner in our relationship so I welcomed the change in behaviour when it occurred.

Wrapping my arms tightly around her I lifted her body up, encouraging her to wrap her legs around me. As she shuffled up my body, her nails dug into my shoulders and I grunted at the sensation. Spinning around I pressed her against the door, grinding my almost-painful erection into her centre.

"Carlisle," she whispered into my ear, flicking her tongue out to lick along the shell and leaving me shivering in want. "I want you to fuck me, please."

It was the 'please' that got me and I immediately pushed away from the door to stumble over to the couch. We didn't make it. Pressing kisses along my neck, Esme suddenly bit down and my knees collapsed underneath me, sending us both to the ground.

Rolling Esme underneath me, I fought to remove her blouse and skirt without shredding them to pieces. She had no such concerns over my own clothes, tearing my shirt into pieces and sending the buttons pinging across the wooden floor.

Palming my still-clothed cock she undulated her hand up my length before ripping the fly of my pants clean off. Raising my body up to shove them down my legs, I found myself mesmerized by the sight beneath me.

Esme was the perfect doctor's wife - in fact, she would be the perfect wife for anyone. She was always quietly supportive of our family and of me, she kept our house beautiful and comfortable and was an amazing social companion. Her breeding and class was a product of her upbringing at the beginning of the twentieth century, and she enjoyed adhering to the standards of that time.

There were other habits from her past that she clung to steadily though that only I benefited from. She hated modern underwear, deeming it unsightly and undignified and instead favoured the garments of her youth, which meant stockings, garters and, on occasion, corsets.

Today she was wearing all three and I felt myself grow even harder, if that was even possible. Even better was that underneath the stockings and garters she had foregone panties.

I wasted no time plunging into her and as I did her back arched off the ground completely, a cry leaving her lips. Fusing her mouth to mine I began a hard and fast pace, groaning as her muscles contracted and milked my cock as I moved.

Suddenly I was flipped, my back smacking against the floor as Esme took control, snapping her corset off as she twisted. Determined not to let her have the upper hand I fought her, the pair of us rolling across the floor as we each battled to be on top.

Esme won, pinning my hands down by the side of my head with a growl. This time I let her, settling for lunging up to enclose one of her breasts in my mouth, sucking and biting at the flesh I found.

She began rising and falling rhythmically on me and as she whispered my name I replied with a stream of vulgarities alternated with proclamations of eternal devotion.

"I love you." It was a whispered growl as I came, and was accompanied by Esme's shriek of completion.

She collapsed on top of me, the two of us still joined together, and I ran my hands soothingly up and down her back.

"Not that I mind, but what brought that on?" I questioned, never halting my movement.

Esme pressed a kiss to my chest. "I just missed you, that's all." She lifted her head. "You looked tired when you got back, is everything alright?"

I smiled, cupping her face in my hands and brushing my thumbs over her cheeks. "It is now. You make everything right for me."

Her answering smile was blinding and I was about to suggest that we continue this upstairs when a cracking sound interrupted me. Sometime during our rolling around we had ended up crashing into Edward's piano and it was now teetering precariously. I shot a hand up just as one of the legs gave, stopping it from crashing down upon us. Scrambling out from under it, I set what was left of the prized instrument down on the ground.

"Oops," Esme giggled. "We'll have to replace that."

About to agree with her I stopped at the sight of her half-naked body, dancing around the living room, picking up our clothes. Darting forward I scooped her up, nearly tripping on my own pants, and threw her over my shoulder.

"How about we replace it later?" I asked, running up the stairs with my wife to our room and to sweet relief.


End file.
